


Pirate's Booty

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Captain Cain, M/M, Prostitute Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yo ho, yo ho, is it a pirate's life for Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate's Booty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oncharredwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/gifts).



_“Captain! Captain!”_

The shouting of his first mate should have put Cain on the defense, but he was exhausted and just wanted his rooms to be inspected so he could sleep. Not to mention the last time Benny had been this loud during his nightly duty, it’d been because a family of mice had set up a nest in Cain’s pillow.

“Benny! If it’s anymore rodents, I will have…” The Captain’s threat tapered off as Benny appeared on deck, dragging a familiar, naked, fighting young man along with him.

“Get your hands off me!” The young man snarled; before turning his gaze toward the Captain with a salacious smirk.

*****

_“We don’t get many Captains like you around here.” Long fingers wound around a lock of Cain’s hair as the green eyed young man leaned closer. “Are you looking for a bit of company?” He was indeed very beautiful, especially as he darted a pink tongue over plump lips._

_But as Captain, Cain always refrained from drink and other carnal pleasure whenever they stopped at port to keep a better eye on his crew members, who didn’t abide by the same set of rules._

_“No, I’m afraid not.” Cain replied; even as his cock hardened in his trousers at the thought of bending the boy over the nearest flat surface._

_“What a shame.” The young man pouted; moving away from the Captain and setting off further down the alley in front of the pub, “Maybe… **hopefully** another time, then.”  
_

*****

“Let him go.” Cain ordered and Benny stepped away at once; making his way back down the stairs to the sleeping quarters.

Which left the young man alone under the Captain’s scrutiny as he stood unashamed in the moonlight.

He was tall and strong built, legs that were slightly bowed led Cain’s eyesight up to an impressive cock nestled in a dark thatch of hair between his thick thighs.

“What’s your name, boy?” Cain asked as he moved closer.

“Dean.” He answered; while the Captain circled around behind him.

“Do you know what happens to stowaways on my ship, Dean?” Cain whispered into Dean’s ear; illiciting a shiver from the young man.

“No, sir, I don’t.” Dean shook his head but otherwise stood absolutely still.

“They walk the plank, _boy_.” Cain growled, before wrapping a hand around Dean’s hip, fingers digging into skin possessively. “But that won’t be your fate. I’ve got _other plans_ for you.”


End file.
